Rise of FireClan: A Clan Divided
by Aria Snow
Summary: Sequel to Rise of FireClan. Smokepaw is the son of FireClan's leader, Clawstar or so he believes and wants to make him proud. But with his birth came an ominous prophecy that very few know of, not even Smokepaw. But after a fated meeting the wheels of fate begin to turn. What is in store for FireClan and Smokepaw?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ask and you shall recieve, I bring to you the sequel to "Rise of FireClan", "RoF: A Clan Divided"! I'll be doing a time skip and a rather big one at that.

* * *

**Prologue**  
**Changes Are A Foot**

~.~.~

The leaves were crisp and green as they shimmered in the warmth of the sun. The sky was clear and bright as a gentle breeze caressed the leafy canopies and tall lush green grasses of the meadow. Near by a creek softly hummed with it's quiet waters that shined like moonlight. Everything from the tiniest insect to the spirits that called this realm home gave off a misty ethereal glow. Laughter accompanied bird song as kittens and apprentices raced out of their dens to play under the watchful eyes of the older cats.

It was paradise.

At the heart of these hunting grounds was a impressive lake that seemed to almost be like a mirror with the way it shimmered and reflected with it's billions of stars and glowing water. It's on it's sandy banks was one of the most ancient of the spirits here; one that had been there since the dawn of time many had claimed. Her pelt was white and as fluffy as the softest cloud. Her built elegant and lean with long legs and tail and ears big and tall like a bat's. Her eyes were glowed like stars as she stretched out and sniffed at the water. She went by many names: The First One, Great Mother, The Guardian, One Who Guides, The Radiant One...but the name StarClan and the clans below among the living knew her as?

The Guiding Warrior.

She never moved from her vigil here at the lake so her light in Silverpelt never moved. Always in her spot in the north, guiding those below the stars. She served another purpose: She was the judge She decided if one got into paradise or were damned. She was like a gate keeper and court one could say. She pawed at the water and it instantly showed the lakeside territories where RiverClan, WindClan, SkyClan, and BloodClan dwelled. There had been a massive war down below between the clans and a large group of rogues. But everything seemed okay now so she swiped her paw on the surface again.

This time as the ripples smoothed out it revealed FireClan's territory. This was the clan created a few generations ago by the late Firestar. Everything seemed orderly and peaceful as she watched the clan go about it's daily life. Her ear swerved backward as she heard paw steps. She scented the air and knew instantly...Firestar.

"What brings you here my kitten?"she mewed, her voice sounded like a wind chime that danced in the breeze.

The scarred flame colored tom took this as an invitation and sat down by her side, bowing his head in respect for the ancient spirit. "Guiding Warrior, am I not allowed to say hello to you?"he purred politely.

The she-cat mrowed in laughter at the tom's comment, "No you are always welcome my kitten."

Firestar looked over into the water to see what the old spirit was looking at. He could not help but purr in awe at the sight. It was his clan that he had created...it had grown and was flourishing. It had been at least two generations since Phantomstar had passed during getting rid of a cougar that had strayed from the mountains. It had also been a few days since the recent leader, his own kin had taken over. His ears perked as he noticed the image move into the camp. The sound of queen screaming reached his ears.

The spirit was also interested and with a flick of her tail got the vision to go into the nursery. It was a white she-cat with a flame colored pelt and chilling blue eyes. This had to be Phantomstar's granddaughter, Littlefire and the current leader's mate. She was defiantly kitting by the looks of the hustle and bustle of the old graying calico she-cat tending to her. The spirit could feel it, she knew when a new life would make it's paw print in history...and she was feeling it with this litter as they watched. The first was a blue cream tortie she-cat with fluffy fur. Then came the last one and it was the most unusual for the tiny tom looked nothing like either parents. The newborn tom's fur was long and smokey black on the ears, face, limbs, and tail and lightened up to a sort of dark smokey silver. The kit had black smoke fur!

"Why don't you go see for yourself, kitten?"urged the spirit.

Firestar didn't waste a second and leaped into the water and came out the other side in the world of the living, racing down like a shooting star. Quietly he landed in the camp of his clan, the massive old oak tree's leaves were scattering light to the earth below it's branches. Nobody could see him; he was just a ghost. So he easily made it to the nursery around the same time the medicine cat was wrapping up with her apprentice after Littlefire's kitting. The scarred leader went over to stand over them, gingerly sniffing each kit.

Something about that tom was telling him a great change was a foot and he could actually see it. His Attention turned to see the black furred leader with the white blaze and muzzle. His orange eyes burned like coals and his pelt covered in scars from battles. This was defiantly the stoic, ambitious new leader, Clawstar. Clawstar was Hollyleaf's grandson, making the leader his direct kin. But the tom...had a bit of a temper and mean streak that continued to concern Firestar and even Phantomstar.

As Clawstar looked at his son Firestar saw a strenge sight: Clawstar wounding his own adult son. The scarred FireClan founder shooked his head. "Defiantly important."Firestar thought. Quietly he sleeked out and over to the tangle of roots where the medicine den was. Inside he saw the old aging calico with her golden tabby apprentice in the middle of sorting. The calico she-cat was Berrybloom while the younger tabby tom was Snakesight. Firestar opted for going to the younger medicine cat's side and spoke,

_Claws that have gone mad, smothering all you understand_  
_One will split in two as the smoke spreads from the fire_  
_All it took transpire was a flower to expire._

Snakesight's yellow eyes turned wide as his fur bristled at hearing this warning of Firestar's as he watched a vision of fire and smoke and claws stained with blood ripping through the flames. Petals burning up in the blaze...and it terrified the younger medicine cat. One thing Snakesight knew: Things were never gonna be the same.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**-FireClan Allegiance (After Prologue)-**

~.~.~

**Leader ****\- **Clawstar: Black battle scarred tom with intense orange eyes.

**Deputy ****\- **Volefang: A chocolate tom, with short fur, and amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

**Medicine Cat ****\- **Snakesight: Golden tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Warriors ****\- **Heathernose: A short haired, apricot mackerel tabby tom, with amber eyes.

Firefoot: A red spotted tabby she-cat, with short fur, and amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Fogpaw_

Oakfang: A short haired, lilac mackerel tabby tom, with yellow eyes.

Beestrike: A short haired, red classic tabby tom, with copper eyes.

Snowthroat: A mostly white, blue and cream calico torbie she-cat and green eyes.

Sandear: A mostly white fluffy chocolate and red classic calico she-cat and yellow eyes.

Ravenleg: a black she-cat, with short fur, and amber eyes.

Goldentail: a cream classic tabby Turkish Van tom with long fur and gold eyes.

Wolfclaw: Scruffy, scarred dark grey tom with a missing eye.

**Apprentices** \- Fogpaw: A caramel mackerel tabby tom with short fur and copper eyes.

Nightpaw: Pretty black she-cat with freckle like splotches on face and belly.

**Queens ****\- **Littlefire: Beautiful white she-cat with flame colored patches and green eyes.  
_Kits: Smokekit & Ripplekit_

Rosebriar: A short haired, red spotted tabby she-cat, with copper eyes.  
_Kits: Patchkit_

Silvershadow: Lithe, lean, swift beautiful silver tabby she-cat with brilliant blue eyes.[Nursery caretaker]

**Elders** \- Froststream: A white tom, with short fur, and hazel eyes.

Berrybloom: Calico she-cat that's a little hard of hearing and has a torn ear.

**-Outside The Clan-**

~.~.~

Cornflower: Pretty Seal-point siamese she-cat.

Levi: Handsome lynx-point siamese she-cat; Cornflower's brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria: *jumps out from out of a bush, her collar bell ringing* Nya~! Hello I'm Aria and welcome to a story and a new season of Warriors Talk! Today's guest is none other then Phantomstar.

Phantomstar: *bows head* Hello kittypets and loners. Welcome to the MoonFalls.

Aria: So what happened between you becoming leader and this big timeskip?

Phantomstar: Fair amount actually, but my reign was pretty peaceful until that cougar came into our territory. By then I was very old and on my last life. A lot of lives were lost to that monster until we lured it to the farm where the twoleg shot it...but n-not without killing me in the process.

Aria: I'm sorry to hear that. What were your grandson, Clawscar whom is now Clawstar's lives by chance?

Phantomstar: Oh, Lil' Claw? His lives were...Courage, Pride, Honor, Duty, Responsibility, Strength, Endurance, Speed, & Justice.

Aria: Oh look at that we're out of time! On with the show and I hope everyone is staying calm and not panicking over the new greycough(covid-19) outbreak, just keep paws clean and you'll be fine. Enjoy, nya~!

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**His Name Is Smokepaw**

~.~.~

Today was the day!

It was crisp and cool out and the leaves of the might oak had turned red as blood, holding desperately in a feeble effort to hang on to their branches. The clearing was just littered with the falling leaves. As cats young and old hustled bustled through out the territory as a yowl of summons was given for all to hear, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting!" The scarred black tom's voice was rough and deep like a mountain ridge crevice.

Causing a flurry of paws to thump and crash on the ground as they raced out of dens and back from outside the safety of the camp's thorn bush walls. All coming to a stop as they gathered beneath the High Branch. On it stood the scruffy, battle scarred leader with the sharp, cynical eyes. While out of the nursery's massive and ancient tangled roots sleeked the flame ginger patched queen with two kits. One was a scruffy black smoke tom that held his tail high and proud, eyes smoldering like burning embers. The other was a pretty, blue cream she-cat with soft green eyes.

The larger of the siblings was practically bouncing off the roots, just itching with excitement. And why wouldn't he? Today was his and his sister, Ripplekit's big day! "Just you wait dad, I'm gonna make you so proud of me!"he thought eagerly. His father, Clawstar was a difficult tom to please. For some reason his father always looked at him funny while showering and spoiling his sister. It didn't seem fair to him. He wanted that praise too!

"Slow down Smokekit, you'll trip over your paws again."chirped Littlefire in amusement.

"Will not, mom! I'm not a little kit anymore!"he chirled back in protest as his mother grabbed him and pulled him over to her and started grooming him.

Smokekit hissed in dismay as his sister chuckled at his discomfort as he managed to wiggle free. Only to giggle in return as Ripplekit was taken next for quick grooming, "Ma', I can do it myself! I'm a big girl now!"squeaked Ripplekit. Littlefire just purred in amusement as up on the branch Clawstar flicked his tail tip with impatience. Smokekit and Ripplekit grinned, ears flat with embarrassment while the clan had various looks of amusement.

"Now then,"Clawstar turned his burning gaze onto the clan as he began. "We gather here today for a most important time for our clan. We have two kits that have come of age."

Smokekit wasted no time in dashing forward, almost tripping over his massive paws he was still growing into in the process and took his spot under branch and on one of the old roots of the ancient oak tree. Following more calmly with delicate and dainty strides his sister soon sat by Smokepaw. Eagerly the young tom looked out at the crowd, standing up on his hind paws for a better look. Who was gonna be his mentor?

Volefang, the clan's deputy?

Hm no he had an apprentice already in that snooty diva, Nightpaw. Maybe Heathernose? He was very nice and was their mom's best friend from kithood. He then flinched when he heard a faint growl from his father, causing Smokepaw to sit back down at the scolding glint in his father's orange eyes. It made him look away with a feeling of shame. Smokepaw had only wanted to get a better look at the clan's warriors. Was that so wrong?

"Ripplekit and Smokekit, you have both reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Ripplepaw and Smokepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you both until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."mewed Clawstar as he motioned with his tail to each of siblings. He then looked out to the crowd and spoke, "Ravenleg, you were a brilliant mentor to Beestrike and I think it is time you took another apprentice. You shall mentor Ripplepaw. You've shown yourself to be a respected and strong warrior, I expect you to pass on all you know to Ripplepaw."

"Of course Clawstar."mewed the lean black oriential she-cat as she stepped out from the crowd.

Smokepaw watched as his sister went over to Ravenleg and touched noses with the senior warrior. Inwardly he pouted at how lucky his sister was to get such a seasond warrior like Ravenleg. Ripplepaw was always getting spoiled. _"Pfft, _daddy's lil' girl _ain't you sis?"_he mumbled under his breath. Earning a look from his father. Making Smokepaw swiftly lick his chest fur nervously. Oh he hoped his father hadn't heard that remark.

He couldn't help his sister made him jealous as he watched her join the crowd with Ravenleg as the clan chanted and cheered Ripplepaw's name. his tufted black ears perked at hearing his father speak, "Wolfclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from my late father, Phantomstar, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and wise beyond your seasons. You will be the mentor of Smokepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Smokepaw got to his paws and jumped down as he spotted the huge scruffy grey tom with the scarred face and was missing an eye. The older tom's ear was torn straight down the middle and huge claw scars wereo n his back. "Was he in the cougar attack that Froststream told us about?"he thought as he looked up at the solid dark grey tom. Wolfclaw honestly made him very, very nervous. But his lone golden eye gleamed with fire and a faint kindness as he bent down to touch his nose.

"Ye have nothin' to fear, laddie."Wolfclaw's voice was surprisingly soothing, like a running stream but held power like raging river rapids. Smokepaw smiled and held his tail high and proud.

Clawstar dismissed the clan and went back into his den. While Wolfclaw, thought it be best if Smokepaw go pick a nest in the apprentice den. So he did just that as Smokepaw sleeked into the burrows and down the tunnels until he came across the apprentice den. He heard a commotion from inside.

"Eeewww! You stink like mouse bile Fogpaw, keep away from me!"

Smokepaw poked his head into the apprentice den; He knew that voice anywhere. That was Nightpaw, the most vain and stuck up she-cat in the clan. And she had this look of utter disgust on her petite face, her large ears pressed to her skull as her tail lashed about.

"Hey, not my fault that Berrybloom was full of fleas! I hate the stuff as much as you do so suck it up, I already cleaned my paws in the stream."huffed the caramel mackeral tabby tom, flicking his own tail in annoyance.

"Uh, um...hello?"spoke up Smokepaw as he came in, earning the copper and green gazes of his seniors.

"Oh hey you're Clawstar's son aren't you?"chirped the mackeral tabby in greeting, "I'm Fogpaw. Ignore Nightpaw, she's a total porcupine pelt."

Nightpaw pouted while the two toms chuckled at her expence.

"Yep, I am. My name's Smokepaw, there any nests free?"asked Smokepaw.

"Hmph, there's a spot free over by stinky paws."huffed Nightpaw as she got up and left the den.

The two boys looked at each other briefly after watching Nightpaw leave before cracking out into giggles. Smokepaw had a feeling he and Fogpaw would get along just fine.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**-Allegiance Update-**

**Leader ****\- **Clawstar: Black battle scarred tom with intense orange eyes.

**Deputy ****\- **Volefang: A chocolate tom, with short fur, and amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

**Medicine Cat ****\- **Snakesight: Golden tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Warriors ****\- **Heathernose: A short haired, apricot mackerel tabby tom, with amber eyes.

Firefoot: A red spotted tabby she-cat, with short fur, and amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Fogpaw_

Oakfang: A short haired, lilac mackerel tabby tom, with yellow eyes.[Senior Warrior]

Beestrike: A short haired, red classic tabby tom, with copper eyes.

Snowthroat: A mostly white, blue and cream calico torbie she-cat and green eyes.

Sandear: A mostly white fluffy chocolate and red classic calico she-cat and yellow eyes.

Ravenleg: a black she-cat, with short fur, and amber eyes.[Senior warrior]  
_Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

Goldentail: a cream classic tabby Turkish Van tom with long fur and gold eyes.

Littlefire: Beautiful white she-cat with flame colored patches and green eyes.

Wolfclaw: Scruffy, scarred dark grey tom with a missing eye.  
_Apprentice: Smokepaw_

**Apprentices** \- Fogpaw: A caramel mackerel tabby tom with short fur and copper eyes.

Nightpaw: Pretty black she-cat with freckle like splotches on face and belly.

Smokepaw - Scruffy black smoke tom with orange eyes.

Ripplepaw - Fluffy blue cream she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens ****\- **Rosebriar: A short haired, red spotted tabby she-cat, with copper eyes.  
_Kits: Patchkit_

Silvershadow: Lithe, lean, swift beautiful silver tabby she-cat with brilliant blue eyes.[Nursery caretaker]

**Elders** \- Froststream: A white tom, with short fur, and hazel eyes.

Berrybloom: Calico she-cat that's a little hard of hearing and has a torn ear.

**-Outside The Clan-**

~.~.~

Cornflower: Pretty Seal-point siamese she-cat.

Levi: Handsome lynx-point siamese she-cat; Cornflower's brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria: Hello veiwers, I wish we had a guest for Warriors' Talk but unfortunately due to the plague from over the sun drawn place far away...I have no guests! *pouts as tail lashes and ears droop* Instead please enjoy 3 fun facts.

-FireClan Trivia-  
-Did you know that in this AU Hollyleaf had two kits with Stormpelt? Clawscar/star & Ravenleg. That's right, Clawstar and Ravenleg are siblings! This makes Ravenleg the aunt of Smokepaw and Ripplepaw!

-In this AU, Littlefire and Snakesight are the direct kin of Leafpool and Reedwhisker. in fact they are LeafReed's great grandkits through Jayfeather.

-Smokepaw doesn't know this but his mother does not love Clawstar...she loves somebody else that now walks with the stars.

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**The Rogues**

~.~.~

It had been a few moons now since Smokepaw had started training. He and Fogpaw along with his sister, Ripplepaw had become fast friends with the goofy mackerel tabby tom. The black smoke tom yawned as he felt a large paw prod at his side, "Wake up, laddie."

Smokepaw lifted his head to spot the battle scarred scruffy warrior, Wolfclaw. It was his mentor which perked his interest. No words escaped his maw as he stretched and followed after his mentor out of the den and through the carefully maintained tunnels and out into the camp. Further over he could hear the deputy, Volefang shouting orders as he _loudly_ sorted out the patrols and hunting parties for today. _"What is with him? Thinks he's all high and mighty just because my pa favors him."_thought Smokepaw with an irritated flick of his scruffy tail.

"Good morning Wolfclaw, what are we gonna do today?"mewed the orange eyed apprentice calmly.

"You and I will be joinin' a patrol with Oakfang as we escort Snakesight."mewled Wolfclaw.

Smokepaw blinked as his ears perked in curiosity. Why would the young medicine cat, the one his sister seem to be crushing on lately need their help? Hadn't Snakesight used to be a warrior before that old bat, Berrybloom took him on as an apprentice? It seemed very odd. As he followed his mentor to the entrance where he spotted the lilac tabby tom.

Oakfang was one of the most desired bachelors in the clan. He was strong, brave, and popular with the ladies and even some of the toms. In fact from the gossip from the elders Smokepaw had learned Oakfang and Volefang were stone cold rivals. They had even competed for the affections of Rosebriar. At least, that's how the rumors went. Unlike the deputy, Oakfang was rather hm...difficult to get a read on. His stoic demeanor barely ever gave away anything; Not even his skinny tail for the love of StarClan!

Oakfang looked over at the duo and waved his tail in a quiet greeting, "Ah Wolfclaw and Smokepaw. Good to see you made it."

"Hello Oakfang."greeted Smokepaw.

"Hello Oakfang. Is the wee lad still in his den?"asked Wolfclaw casually.

Oakfang nodded, "Yes. Snakesight is just finishing his inventory. He'll join us shortly."informed the senior warrior.

"Would it be ok if I go check on him?"Smokepaw looked towards the tangle of roots.

"I suppose so, now tell him to go hurry."meowed Oakfang, earning an annoyed glance from Smokepaw's one eyed mentor.

Smokepaw rolled his eyes as he walked towards the den. He stopped and quickly hid when he heard Snakesight talking to somebody inside. He stole a peak through the lichen curtain to see the distinct dilute tortie pelt of his sister. "Ripplepaw? Why are you with Snakesight?"he thought curiously. The young tom decide to listen in.

"Aw, come on Snakesight, won't you let me come along with you to get herbs?"purred Ripplepaw with a flirtatious flick of her tail around the medicine cat's chin.

Snakesight was actually a good looking tom with his sun-kissed golden tabby fur. So it was no wonder his sister was attracted to him. But Snakesight couldn't a mate...not yet anyways. Both codes stated medicine cats needed to have an apprentice first. So it puzzled Smokepaw as to why his littermate was pursuing the older tom like this. Like it weirded him out; they were just apprentices for Silverpelt's sakes!

"No, Ripplepaw. As much as I enjoy your company it's too dangerous. You heard the news at the meeting yesterday didn't you?"mewed Snakesight as he sorted his herbs back into their proper place.

"Yes, I know. But what's so bad about rogues? the clan has let them stay in the clan before when they pass through."mewed Ripplepaw with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, we have. But Clawstar doesn't want to take chances. Now hurry along, little miss. Ravenleg will wonder what has become of you."purred the tom in amusement.

"Ok...but I'll come see you later ok?"chirped Ripplepaw cheerily as she hurried off out of the den.

Smokepaw let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding and poked his head into the den. Snakesight's piercing gaze that made the apprentice think of a cornered adder always made him nervous. It was like the medicine cat was staring into his soul every time the tom looked at him or was watching him. It was literally making his fur stand on end. "U-um, Sn-Snakesight?"he stammered.

The medicine cat chuckled in amusement at the apprentice's antics. Given, he made a lot of the kits and apprentices...and even the warriors nervous. His eyes always seemed to do that. It was why Berrybloom had named him Snake_sight_ during his ceremony. "Is it that time already?"Smokepaw swiftly nodded. Snakesight sighed; warriors...always so impatient. "Well, let's get going then."

"Ok!"chirped Smokepaw.

Quick as a wink Smokepaw eagerly brought their medicine cat over to Oakfang and Wolfclaw.

"About time, Snakesight. What were you doing? picking thorns out of careless Patchkit's paws again?"hissed Oakfang.

"Now, now Oakfang we are to be showin' respect to Snakesight. Our clan be lost without him."scolded Wolfclaw.

Smokepaw couldn't help but grin in amusement at the older warrior being told off by his mentor.

"It's quite alright Wolfclaw, now let's go. I want to go get those berries before the birds do!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the little group to reach their destination at the edge of forest that bordered the farm's rich wheat fields. As the two older warriors stood guard, keeping watch for trouble Snakesight got to work picking juniper berries, blackberry leaves, and the like. Smokepaw sniffed the air, trying his best to stay alert. That's when they all heard it: a furious shriek of cats.

But something wasn't right.

"What in the Guiding Warrior's Light was that!?"growled Oakfang.

"I don't know, but I think somebody's in trouble."mewed Smokepaw anxiously.

"Aye. The laddie's right on the mark. I smell fox on the thee wind."hissed Wolfclaw as he hurried off, "Come along Smokepaw, Time for you to get a wee bit of experience."

Smokepaw trembled with excitement as he hurried after his mentor with Snakesight and Oakfang hot on their heels. Their senses lead them out of the forest and right into the golden fields of wheat and towards the Sunny Rock creek. Sure enough there on the rocky shores was two cats around Smokepaw's age. Maybe even a moon or two older then he was. They looked so odd with their lithe and muscular bodies, wedge shaped heads, pale cream fur that darkened around the legs, tails, face, and their huge ears. But the most stunning were those eyes that were the color of the deepest pool of water. From the scene he could see it was the tom that was trying to protect the darker marked female that was hiding in some thorn bushes.

Swiftly Oakfang, Wolfclaw, and Smokepaw jumped into the fray to aid these two rogues. Oakfang viciously had the fox by the leg, Wolfclaw had the snarling beast on the back and flank trying to pull it down, and Smokepaw had reckless jumped right onto the snarling fox's face clawing at in fury. The two rogues watched in stunned silence. But the male took this chance to leap back in despite his own exhaustion and wounds. The fox tried desperately to shake them off and snap at them but the numbers was overwhelming this young and inexperienced beast. In the end they managed to drag it down, Smokepaw being the one to deliver the death blow before it could get him. But not without the fox's teeth ripping the dark apprentice's ear clean down the middle and slashed his eye. Smokepaw landed on his paws panting as the others jumped away too. _"I-I did it? I can't believe I did it!"_he thought surprise, staring at the fox's corpse before him.

"Well, done!"praised Wolfclaw.

Smokepaw couldn't help but beam in pride at his mentor's praise. Surely his father would shower him with praise too when he hears about this? Smokepaw longed and hope his father would.

"Brother!"came the odd accent silky accent of the female that limped out when Smokepaw heard a heavy thud.

The clan cats swiftly looked to the two rogues and Snakesight's training kicked into overdrive. The golden medicine cat went over and inspected the stranger. "They need my attention. This tom is badly hurt and this she-cat's got a sprained ankle."hissed the medicine cat. "Help me get them to camp, NOW!"

Oakfang and Wolfclaw jumped out of their pelts at the medicine cat's tone and hurried to help with carrying the injured tom. Smokepaw trotted over to the she-cat and allowed her to lean on him for support, "Here, let me help you."he mewed.

"Th-thank you. You saved us from a bad situation...but I don't know your names."chirped the seal-point she-cat as they hurried along.

"I'm Smokepaw. The scarred tom is my mentor, Wolfclaw and the other two are Oakfang and Snakesight."mewed Smokepaw.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Cornflower and the one that was protecting me is my brother, Levi."introduced the she-cat, earning a slight blush of embarrassment from Smokepaw.

"What odd names."chirped Smokepaw in amusement.

"You're one to talk."mewed Cornflower, cuffing his ear with her long dark skinny tail.

Cornflower and Smokepaw laughed at each other as the camp came into veiw. Chaos broke loose when they entered as stunned gasps and yelps of surprise as the clan gathered at the sight. The little group had only left to escort their medicine cat as he gathered supplies for the coming leafbare. But they had come back with two injured strangers and injuries.

Smokepaw looked up to the High Branch to see the cold, stern gaze of his father staring down at him. Just what was his father thinking right now?

"Smokepaw!"

The dark tom yelped as he was bombarded by not just Fogpaw and Ripplepaw, but even his own mother, Littlefire. They all had looks of worry and concern.

"Oh my poor kit! Your handsome face!"mewled Littlefire in concern. But she quickly got that particular fanged kindly grin that was on borderline scary that always made him feel tiny. "Now tell your mama who did this to you so I can go rip out their fangs and shove them down their throat, sweetie~!"

Fogpaw, Ripplepaw, and Smokepaw all looked at each other nervously as they shrunk from the older she-cat's remark.

"Your mom's scary."hissed Fogpaw under his breath.

"No shit Fogpaw!"whispered Ripplepaw, "Just what the heck did you do, Smokepaw?"

Smokepaw gulped as he grinned at his mother. What was it with moms and being scary!?

"A fox but I took it down with Wolfclaw and Oakfang in order to save those two rogues."meowed Smokepaw matter-of-factually.

Littlefire's expression turned into one of surprise and pride as she showered her son in praise and affectionate licks. Much to his delight and dismay as Ripplepaw looked amused.

"No way you are so gonna end up with scars, dude!"meowed Fogpaw in excitement. He then leaned into his friend and whispered, "She-cats dig toms with scar yeah know?"

"Fogpaw!"hissed Smokepaw as he shoved his friend away.

The group laughed as Clawstar came over and looked him in the eyes, saying nothing at first. He then unexpectedly did something that horrified him and the others. Clawstar clawed Smokepaw across the cheek. "YOU FOOLISH BOY!"the leader snarled.

Smokepaw crouched low to the ground, trembling in fear and was shocked and Ripplepaw couldn't understand what her brother had done wrong to warrant this from their father. But Littlefire's fur bristled as she shook with fury and hurried to Smokepaw, "MY BABY!"she shrieked in frightful worry. Littlefire licked her son's cheek and tried to soothe him. But the words did not reach him as Clawstar spoke, "You dare bring rogues to the clan? What's more you endangered our medicine cat you sorry excuse of a apprentice!"

"B-but they were in trouble...a-and the code-"stammered Smokepaw in fright, avoiding his father's gaze as he trembled like a cornered rabbit.

"What of it? You are to stay away from them and out of my sight."growled Clawstar.

Littlefire snarled at Clawstar, "How could you do this? he's just a apprentice and he fought well for his clan Clawstar!"

Clawstar simply stared at Littlefire, the air between clearly thick with discord. The dark leader simply grunted and walked away. Smokepaw, still in shock and dismay was lead into Snakesight's den. The medicine cat had witnessed everything, and his mind wandered back to the prophecy he had gotten upon the birth of Littlefire's kits as he tended to Smokepaw. The rogue, Cornflower limped over in a hurry and managed to soothe Smokepaw, calming him where the others could not. This caught Snakesight's interest as yet again his attention flew back to the prophecy Firestar had given him. _"Is it possible? Is Smokepaw the smoke in the prophecy?"_he thought.

Just what was going in his FireClan...?

* * *

Ravenleg was speechless at what had just happened that day. This wasn't her brother she had grown up with as tiny kits at their mother, Hollyleaf's side. No, something had changed...o-or had it...been slowly changing for awhile now without her notice? It had been like this ever since the death of that stranger with the smoke colored pelt during the time of the Great Sickness during that leafbare. The leafbare that had stolen many lives. Ravenleg looked up at the sky as the Guiding Warrior appeared in the painted golden sky of dusk. Now that she thought about it...Smokepaw looked at lot like that tom.

But it couldn't be...

Could it?

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
